Le monde dont nous rêvions
by KingSoren
Summary: Je voulais t'offrir un monde où les emblèmes et les noms n'auraient pas pesés sur tes épaules. Où tu pouvais être libre des responsabilités qui t'écrasent et viennent dessiner ces rides sur ton front. Un monde où on aurait pu vivre comme on l'aurait souhaité. Le monde dont on rêvait, quand on était gosse.


Bonjour à tous !

Voila des années que je n'avais pas écrit, encore moins publié quelque chose, mais ce truc me tournait dans la tête, et c'est la Sylvix Week et je suis tombé sur un fanart sur tumblr qui m'a inspiré et je devais me sortir ça de la tête et... Eh bien voila le résultat.

Attention, ceci est tout angsty à souhait, un peu mignon de temps en temps, mais soyez prévenu ça se finit mal, ne vous attendez pas à un happy end.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

D'un geste sec, Sylvain retira la lance du corps inerte sous son pied, inondant un peu plus les pavés d'un pourpre profond. Une vie supplémentaire qui s'égare, quelques bribes de rêves volant en éclat de sa main. Des hommes qu'il a connu, dont il se refuse à regarder les visages vides et les yeux ternes.

Le chevalier se redressa mais ses épaules restent voûtées et la prise sur son arme maculée bien trop rigide. Son regard resta à terre pour ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, une partie de lui se refusant à le relever même s'il sait qu'il n'a plus le luxe de ce choix. Alors ses yeux balaient le sol des pavés désormais rouges de la citée, se lèvent sur l'escalier menant à la muraille et son cœur se serre alors qu'une à une, les marches défilent devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit. Une paire de bottes, fermement ancrée sur la pierre.

Ses doigts blanchissent sous la force désespérée de sa prise et même si ce combat n'a pas encore commencé, il peut déjà sentir son cœur saigner. Il se force à respirer, se force à lever les yeux, encore, toujours.

Les souvenirs se bousculent dans son esprit avec une précision terriblement douloureuse.

\- o -

_Sylvain observait le jeune Fraldarius qui se tenait à quelque pas de lui, les lèvres plissées dans une mimique enfantine de concentration intense et son regard ambré ne quittant pas le chevalier des yeux. Le terrain d'entraînement était recouvert d'un épais manteau neigeux lui arrivant presque jusqu'aux genoux, comme tous les ans dans le duché. Cela n'avait pas empêché les deux enfants de sortir s'amuser, du haut de leur sept et neuf ans, et de se lancer dans des joutes de boules de neige endiablés._

_Le cadet Gautier adorait ces moments plus que tout autre chose. Loin de chez lui, loin de son frère, loin des regards des autres nobles, ces moments passés aux côté de Felix lui étaient les plus chers et les plus précieux de sa courte existence. Pendant ces journées, il pouvait enfin oublier la haine de Miklan, le regard de sa mère, le pouvoir qui coulait parfois dans ses veines sous l'impulsion de ce maudit emblème gravé dans son sang et dans sa chair._

_Son monde se résumait alors au sourire timide de son ami, à son rire, toujours discret et jamais bien sûr de lui. C'était la main de Felix dans la sienne quand le jeune enfant voulait lui montrer quelque chose, la petite rougeur teintant ses joues dès que Sylvain l'entourait de ses bras pour le consoler ou, simplement, l'avoir contre lui._

_Il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment, à l'époque._

_C'était les jeux, les chasses, les fausses joutes, comme maintenant. Felix se tenait debout, droit et fier dans ses bottes, à seulement quelques pas de lui. La neige avait laissés de longues traces d'humidité sur ses vêtements et quelques flocons dans ses cheveux, brillants comme des étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Les muscles tendus, Sylvain pouvait deviner qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur lui et il l'attendait, avec ce sourire provocateur et les yeux brillants d'amusement._

\- o -

Felix se tenait debout sur les marches, droit et fier, les yeux baissés vers le chevalier avec les sourcils froncés dans son éternelle expression froide et colérique. Du sang dégoulinait de son épée, tâchait ses vêtements, sa peau, l'armure de cuir recouvrant ses muscles tendus, prêts à l'action à tout moment. Et Sylvain savait, que la Déesse le garde, il savait que Felix était prêt à se jeter sur lui à tout instant, que toutes paroles qu'il pourrait avoir seraient veines, inutiles. Et pourtant, les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, le corps, l'âme elle-même maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, face à lui, sous l'intensité délicieuse de son regard.

Mais il savait que c'était trop tard.

\- o -

_Felix s'élança vers lui, avec toute la franchise et la force qu'un enfant de sept ans pouvait avoir et Sylvain le laissa approcher. Malgré la concentration, l'enfant souriait alors qu'il se chamaillait avec son ami, lançant morceau de neige sur morceau de neige. Il riait quand Sylvain lui rendait coup pour coup tout en s'assurant subtilement de toujours lui laisser le temps de réagir, de toujours le laisser mener la dance de leur petit jeu, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir observer quelques instant de plus la joie étincelant dans le regard du jeune Fraldarius._

_Les flocons de neiges dansaient autour d'eux dans la blancheur éclatante du ciel._

\- o -

Il n'y eut aucun mots d'échangés. Felix fondit sur lui, rapide et agile comme le parfait bretteur qu'il était devenu. Fort, assuré. Mortel. Sylvain le laissa approcher, le cœur battant à un million à l'heure. Le fer heurta le fer, l'épée se fracassa contre la lance dans un choc terrible. Une seconde, souffle contre souffle, les deux hommes s'observèrent, tristesse contre colère, avant de se séparer pour se percuter à nouveau dans une danse mortelle.

Le sang volait autour, maculant le sol et masquant le ciel d'un pourpre dérangeant.

\- o -

_Un coup d'épaule bouscula soudainement le corps du petit chevalier. Sylvain avait vu venir le coup dans le regard de son ami et dans sa posture, mais il se laissa malgré tout malmené de bon gré. Le bruit du frottement de la fourrure contre la fourrure de leur manteau résonna à son oreille et son pied glissa sur le sol alors qu'il se laissait perdre l'équilibre, atterrissant dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Il ne fallut qu'une petite seconde de plus pour sentir le poids plume de Felix sur ses hanches. Le jeune Fraldarius vint appuyer les deux mains sur son torse, un rire hilare s'échappant de ses lèvres légèrement bleuies alors qu'il appuyait de tout son poids pour garder son ami au sol._

_« J'ai gagné ! »_

_Sylvain aurait facilement pu le renverser s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à se perdre dans le son éclatant de son rire et dans la joie si pure illuminant son visage. Son sourire s'élargit quand deux iris ambrés se posèrent sur lui. Au fond de lui, Sylvain savait déjà son cœur battant la chamade que Felix avait gagné bien, bien plus que leur petite bataille._

_Il souhaitait que le jeu ne s'arrête jamais._

\- o -

Sylvain le vit venir. A la manière dont sa posture de Felix se modifia, dont son bras s'écarta légèrement, à la stature de ses pieds, au mouvement de ses épaules. A son regard. Il aurait été facile d'esquiver, pour la millième fois, de continuer à se battre contre lui dans cette danse mortelle, corps contre corps.

Mais Sylvain était fatigué de ce jeu.

Quand Felix chargea, il le laissa faire. Le fracas du métal contre le métal le rendit sourd l'espace d'un infime instant avant qu'il ne se sente basculer en arrière sur les pavés froid d'Arianrhod. Ses poumons se vidèrent sous le choc brutal et soudain de son dos, sous le poids soudain sur ses hanches et de la main solide sur son armure le clouant au sol.

Sylvain ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand son regard croisa celui de Felix.

« Tu as gagné, Fe. »

Colère. Colère, colère et douleur noyait le regard du bretteur, les lèvres pincées, la main tremblante crispées sur la garde de l'épée dont la lame était parfaitement glissée dans une imperfection de son armure. Sylvain pouvait sentir le tranchant contre sa peau, près à déchirer sa chair et enfin, enfin mettre un terme à l'immense gâchis qu'était son existence.

Mais Felix restait immobile. Et pour un infime instant, Sylvain se prit à espérer que peut-être, juste une minuscule partie de son ami ne le haïssait pas pour ses actes. Que peut-être, au-delà de la colère et de la haine, perdue au fin fond de son être, il subsistait un fragment brisé de leur amitié perdue. Que c'était l'émotion – le regret ? La pitié ? Quelque chose d'autre ?– qui faisait briller ses yeux au profondément.

Déesse, qu'il avait toujours adoré se perdre dans la contemplation de son regard.

C'était faux, sans doute. Juste un mauvais tour de son esprit, pensa-t-il. Mais pourtant, rendre son dernier souffle avec cette illusion avait quelque chose de réconfortant. L'impression fugace, aussi fausse soit-elle, que Felix l'appréciait, juste pour ces quelques derniers instants était largement suffisante. Bien plus que ce qu'il méritait véritablement.

Sylvain leva un bras, lentement, tendrement presque. Comme si la guerre autour d'eux ne faisait pas rage, comme si ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. D'un geste qu'il avait fait un million de fois dans sa vie, il retira le gantelet de sa main, le laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd sous le regard perçant du bretteur. Il le sentit se tendre sur lui, ses mains se crisper sur son armure, pensant probablement que le chevalier continuait de vouloir en découdre. Et pourtant, quand la main de Sylvain vint se poser sur la sienne, autour de la garde de l'épée menaçant sa vie, il continua à ne pas bouger.

« Là. » Murmura Sylvain, un sourire triste aux lèvres et le regard perdu dans du cuivre profond. « Je vais t'aider. »

Quelque chose changea dans l'air.

Felix écarquilla légèrement les yeux à ces quelques mots. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, tremblantes alors que son souffle chaud vint délicieusement caresser la peau du chevalier. Peut-être lui aurait-il dit quelque chose – l'insulter, sans aucun doute – si le chevalier n'avait pas choisi cet instant pour appuyer l'épée dans son corps d'un coup brusque.

La douleur explosa dans son corps. Attendue mais profonde, tellement terriblement ancrée dans sa chair et ses os qu'il remarqué à peine la résistance presque désespérée de l'épée à pénétrer sa peau. Le corps de Sylvain s'arqua sous l'agonie soudaine, s'empalant inconsciemment d'autant plus sur l'arme. Le hoquet de surprise de son bourreau se perdit dans son propre gémissement funeste s'échappant d'entre ses mâchoires serrées. Il se sentit retomber mollement contre la pierre froide, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et luttant soudainement pour remplir ses poumons de suffisamment d'air. L'arrière-goût métallique du sang commençait déjà à envahir sa gorge.

Ses yeux restèrent rivés à ceux de Felix.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à nouveau. Simplement, véritablement. Tendrement.

« Tu sais… » Les mots étaient difficile sur sa langue. « C'est pas grave si tu me détestes. Je l'ai mérité, hein ? »

La nuance enjouée de sa voix avait disparue, ne laissant derrière elle que la sincérité brute de ses sentiments. Quel meilleur moment que ces quelques minutes qui lui restait pour finalement arrêter de faire semblant, de laisser tous ces faux semblants derrière lui ? Il y avait tant qu'il aurait souhaité lui avouer, qu'il aurait souhaitait qu'il sache. Mais Felix le haïssait, et c'était parfait ainsi. Le bretteur n'avait pas besoin de savoir. N'avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'ici et Sylvain entendait bien à ce que ça continue.

C'était un vœu terriblement égoïste, d'une manière alambiquée. De vouloir que son ami le déteste pour ne pas souffrir ou être triste lors de sa mort. On se souviendrait de lui comme rien de plus qu'un traitre, mais ce n'était pas important, parce que plus que tout autre chose, l'idée de blesser Felix plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait lui était bien plus insupportable que la mort.

Sylvain pensait être prêt. Et pourtant.

Pourtant la blessure mortelle tranchant son corps n'était qu'une égratignure face à cette douleur si immense, si accablante qui transperçait son être entier. Comment pouvait-il supporter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'idée que la seule personne l'ayant vraiment fait se sentir vivant puisse le détester jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort ? Comment pouvait-il le supporter alors que la moindre parcelle de son être pulsait d'un besoin primal et désespérée d'avoir son existence dans sa vie ?

« Pourquoi, Sylvain ? »

Le murmure étranglé déchira ses pensées éparpillées, brisant la dérive de le monde de 'et si' qu'était sa vie. En quelques syllabes, Sylvain fut ramené ici et maintenant par cette voix tremblante, dans cette rue où il se vidait de son sang, dans ce monde mourant autant que lui et emportant ses espoirs et rêves perdus. Il réalisa soudain, la douceur chaleur sur ses joues émanant des mains de Felix, réalisa à quel point leur visage étaient proche, leur front pressés l'un contre l'autre, leur nez s'effleurant presque. Il se rendit compte de ces deux prunelles ambrées rivées sur lui – Dieu, lui avait-il déjà dit à quel points il avait des yeux magnifiques ? – se noyant dans son propres regards avec désespoir et…

Son cœur loupa un battement.

Felix pleurait.  
Il _pleurait_.

Sylvain ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule et unique fois dans son existence, à la mort de Glenn.

Son cœur s'était brisé à l'époque, et il se souvenait qu'il lui aurait offert le monde sur un plateau, le ciel, les étoiles, tout qui aurait pu apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu son chagrin et sa souffrance, qui aurait pu sécher ses larmes. N'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais le voir ainsi, si triste et brisé. Il se souvenait avoir pris le jeune homme tremblant dans ses bras, une main caressant doucement sa chevelure de soie tout en lui murmurant des promesses d'un futur meilleur entre les sanglots agitant son corps.

Il se souvenait le sourire de Felix après des heures passées dans l'étreinte rassurante du chevalier.

Et que la déesse lui pardonne, cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir à nouveau ainsi, _par sa faute_, alors qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants, qu'il ne peut pas juste l'étreindre, ne peut pas lui jurer que tout finira par s'arranger avec le temps. Felix pleurait, pour _lui_, et Sylvain ne pouvait rien faire. Il essaya malgré tout, levant très difficilement un bras mais ayant à peine la force de bouger un doigt, son corps beaucoup trop lourds et son esprit s'éparpillant aux quatre vents. Il se demanda, une seconde, combien de temps avait déjà passé, combien de temps il lui restait, combien…

Concentre-toi, Sylvain Jose Gautier. Concentre-toi. Tu as encore des choses à faire. Tu auras le temps d'être mort bien assez tôt.

Il essaya à nouveau, le souffle erratique sous l'effort sans meilleurs résultats. Mais Felix l'observait et, comme s'il avait compris, il vint attraper sa main lui-même. Le chevalier sentit leurs doigts s'entremêler, la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne. Et quand il sentit la légère pression dans sa main, un appel, un rappel, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

Peut-être qu'il était déjà mort. Peut-être que c'était juste son cerveau mourant, incarnant ainsi ses plus folles fantaisies. Peut-être que Felix l'avait laissé se vider de son sang sur les pavés sans le moindre regard en arrière. Mais quelle importance, au fond ?

« Je n'ai jamais oublié… notre promesse… »

Sylvain se mit à tousser, le sang s'accumulant dangereusement dans ses poumons, remontant sa trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. Une fine ligne rouge s'échappa de ses lèvres, roulant sur son menton avant d'être balayé avec douceur. Mais une autre vint, puis une autre. Le chevalier força sa gorge à se calmer, à respirer, aussi horriblement douloureux que cela puisse être sans jamais, jamais baisser les yeux, rompre ce contact. Il devait le dire. Juste ça.

« Ne la tiens pas, Fe. »

Un sanglot brisé s'échappa des lèvres du bretteur et quelque en Sylvain se brisa pour de bon. Il sentit ses propres larmes sur ses joues venir se mélanger à celles de Felix et, et dans un effort désespéré, un dernier effort, il lâcha sa main pour attraper l'autre homme par l'épaule, s'agrippant à lui et le serrant contre lui avec toute la force qu'il pouvait bien lui rester.

« Sylv… »

« Vis, ok ? » Coupa le chevalier dans un souffle erratique. Merde. Il n'avait pas le temps pour pleurer, pour regretter, pour s'excuser. Il aimerait pouvoir. « J'attendrais. Juste… vis. S'il te plait._ S'il te plait_. »

« _Pourquoi_ ? »

Et sa voix était si fragile, si brisée que l'entendre enfonça une nouvelle épée dans son cœur.

_Parce que je voulais t'offrir un monde où les emblèmes et les noms n'auraient pas pesés sur tes épaules. Où tu pouvais être libre des responsabilités qui t'écrasent et viennent dessiner ces rides sur ton front. Un monde où on aurait pu vivre comme on l'aurait souhaité. Le monde dont on rêvait, quand on était gosse._  
_Je voulais un monde à tes côtés, Felix._

Aucun de ces mots ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sylvain se contenta de sourire avant de fermer les yeux. C'était mieux comme ça, se disait-il. Il fallait que ça soit mieux comme ça. Felix n'avait pas à savoir, pas à souffrir plus encore.

Mais Felix était tout aussi têtu que lui. Il se sentit secoué, frappé sans doute, d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule et un cri déchirant de colère et d'impuissance ébranla jusqu'à son âme elle-même.

« Merde, Sylvain, dis-le ! Merde ! _Dis-le-moi_ ! »

Le chevalier rouvrit les yeux – il ne voyait plus que des tâches de couleur floue, à part les yeux de Felix braqué sur lui avec un désespoir faisant péniblement écho à son propre sentiment.

Il entendit ses propres paroles s'échapper de ses lèvres dans un murmure inavoué sans qu'il n'ait aucunes prises sur elles.

« Je t'aime, Felix. Depuis toujours, pour toujours. »

Le temps s'arrêta, une seconde, une si petite seconde, juste pour eux. Juste assez pour lui de voir ses mots s'ancrer sur le visage de Felix, de lire la compréhension sur ses traits. De sentir ses larmes redoubler sur son visage, s'échappant d'un regard où le chagrin et le regret avait éclipsé la colère. Ah… Quel idiot il a pu être, jusqu'à son tout dernier souffle.

Il se surprit à vouloir soudainement à se battre.

Lutter pour rester conscient. Lutter pour vivre, pour profiter de la chaleur de l'étreinte soudaine de son amour d'enfance. Lutter pour chasser les larmes s'écrasant sur son visage, pour vraiment entendre les mots murmurés péniblement à son oreille.

Mais il était bien trop tard pour ça.

Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté.

Il réussit néanmoins à trouver la force de murmurer un dernier mot, une dernière supplique.

« Reste ? »

Quand il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, ce fut avec la sensation lointaine de lèvres sur les siennes, et avec les échos balbutié des mots _idiot_ et _aimer_.


End file.
